CBS Television Stations
CBS Television Stations is a subsidiary of ViacomCBS which holds the company's CBS-owned-and-operated stations. On July 16, 2016, Kruejac left his position at Fox in order to become the CEO of CBS Television Stations, Inc. On November 26th, 2016, CEO Kruejac announced that he would co-run CBSTS with 18davd71. He will run the CW O&O's that the company owns including buying, selling or trading any CW O&O's. This will make CBS the first network-owned station group to be co-run on this wikia. Here is a list of CBS-owned stations, CW and Independent stations below: (CBSTS owns affiliates in 29 markets, covering 48.27% of households.) In 1987, CBS acquired 25% of Philippine media company VGC, Inc. When Westinghouse bought CBS, Westinghouse acquired another 25% of VGC, effectively making its Westinghouse/CBS-owned affiliates O&Os. In 2005, Viacom sold off their stake back to the Villena family. On February 4th, 2017, CBS Regional Sports Networks along with CBSTS announced a major deal with MLB for the National league games. The majority of National league games will air on the CBS Regional Sports Networks, with select Saturday and Sunday Afternoon and night games airing on CBS O&O stations in the teams home markets. On December 4, 2019, CBS merged with Viacom, owner of Telelaz in the Philippines. Stations: WCBS- CBS 12 New York WLIN- TV30 New York KCBS- CBS 8 Los Angeles WJSZ- CBS 3 Chicago WKRU- TV14 Chicago WKYW- CBS 4 Philadelphia KEIT- CBS 5 Dallas KWWJ- TV28 Dallas KZXT- CBS 18 San Francisco WPGK- CBS 12 Washington DC KUCL- CBS 59 Houston WBDK- CBS 11 Boston WATG- CBS 7 Atlanta KTOE- CBS 20 Phoenix WZZD- CBS 4 Detroit KWFO- CBS 14 Seattle KOKV- CBS 10 Minneapolis KBMS- TV12 Minneapolis WYAM- CBS 50 Miami WXAH- Paramount 61 Miami KLZ-TV- CBS 8 Denver KOCT- TV38 Denver WCLE- CBS 12 Cleveland KMOX- CBS 4 St Louis WHOF- CBS 13 Pittsburgh KSAP- CBS 6 Portland WINI- CBS 12 Indianapolis WSIX- CBS 6 Nashville KEWT- CBS 9 San Antonio WCAN- CBS 25 Milwaukee WBLS- TV8 Milwaukee WVNJ- CBS 9 Cincinnati. WAOS- TV31 Cincinnati KATN- CBS 11 Austin KNNL- CBS 2 Las Vegas WBHM- CBS 31 Birmingham WTCA- CBS 12 Tuscaloosa WJVM- CBS 12 Jacksonville CHBT- CBS 6 Buffalo WLDK- CBS 11 Green Bay WIQP- CBS 30 Fair City CW O&O Stations: WKBG- CW Boston KMYX- CW 49 Houston WXEL- CW 6 Cleveland WMSJ- CW 12 Nashville WHRV- CW 15 New York WCWP- CW 57 Philadelphia WEKB- CW 11 Harrisburg WXJV- CW 15 Jacksonville KFVN- CW 29 Albuquerque WTOS- CW 40 Toledo WMNB- CW 12 Elmira WMQT- CW 30 Marquette KRMB- CW 48 Mankato KCMN-TV- CW Montana (Kimpack) Fictional/Non-DMA Cities: KAUH- CW 11 Surprise KBAG- CW 16 Angel Grove KBFH- CBS 4 Broadus KCCO- CBS 2 Dreton KFAA- TV8 Dreton KCEM- CW 23 Chandler KCMV- CBS 12 Mission Viejo KCCW- CW 53 Mission Viejo KCTY- TV46 Vice City KCRB- CBS 2 Carlsbad KCQG- CBS 8 Lewisville KCWC-CD- CBS 2 Vancouver KCWP- CW 11 Paradise KDDY- CBS 5 Pickford KETY-TV- CBS 10 Eloy KFHQ- CBS 13 Fremont KGUL- CBS 65 Galveston KHCA- TV49 Histeria Town KHNE- CW Denton KIEX- TV51 San Fierro KLCF- CBS 11 Brinson KLDE- CW 61 Sherman Oaks KLGX- CW 49 Flower Mound KLHC- CBS 2 Azle KLPX- CBS 13 Junction KLHX- CW 42 Junction KMNP- CBS 10 Walker KMZM- CBS 7 Miles City KPBY- CW 41 Paleto Bay KQIC- CW 7 Beatrice KQLT- CBS 23 Preston KQQA- CBS 13 Bellevue KQWR- CW 42 Bellevue KRSL- CBS 22 Lewport KSQU- CBS 10 Tyson KUAB-TV- CW 43 Benton KVNA- CBS 23 Flagstaff KZFE- TV19 Fort Madison KWOV- CBS 6 Wayouttatown WBCF- CBS 7 Webchesterfield WBTM- TV24 Tishomingo WENF- CBS 15 Enochville WBAO- CBS 10 Grove City WEQG-TV- TV2 Canterlot WGHY- TV33 Hurlock WHAB- CBS 12 Hagerstown WHDO- CBS 2 Hollywood WHTF- TV15 Haley Top WIOT-DT- CBS 10 Mayberry WIVC- CBS 2 Ivantown WLSQ- TV11 Clearwater WMGH- CBS 42 Kazoo Pass WNBP (TV)- CBS 58 Pearl City WNQA- CBS 7 Marshall WNTR- CBS 7 Newark WOGG- CBS 2 Chiefland WPFH- TV35 Plant City WQCT- CBS 13 Talbot WTVG- CBS 3 Ocean Drive WXNO- CBS 11 Garden City WRW-TV- CBS 5 Royal Woods Canadian Stations: KETI-TV- CBS 15 St. Albert CBZ- CBS 4 Red Deer CDKA- CBS 2 Saskatoon Italian Stations: KLWG- CBS 7 Udrogoth Philippine Stations: Category:CBS Corporation Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:ViacomCBS